


Angel

by mm8



Series: abandoned alice/bella drabble series [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has her first vision about Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of an abandoned drabble series that was a kind of Twlight rewrite but with Alice and Bella.

_Kiss me,_  
Kill me 'til I bleed.  
You are the sun that holds my dreams.  
Can you save me?  
Set me free.  
You are my sanctuary. 

Images flash before her eyes. It's a girl, a beautiful girl, really. She has long brown hair. She's blushing. It makes her look so cute. Alice notices that the girl is stepping out of her panties and walks toward someone, cupping their cheek and kissing them. Alice is shocked to realize that the girl is kissing her. She sees herself moan into the kiss, deepening it, caressing the other girl's perky breasts. She watches herself lean down, kissing the girl's nipple, worshiping it. "Bella, my sweet angel." She sees herself whisper throatily, then begins to suck on Bella's nipple, and watches as Bella throws her head back in ecstasy.

"Bella!" Alice cries out as her climax is reached. Her eyes widen, and stare into Jasper's confused and hurt glaze. She bites her lip, ashamed. Quickly, she climbs off the bed, puts on her clothes and dashes out of the house.

She spends days in Alaska, visiting Tanya and the others. She couldn't get Bella out of her mind. It confused her to no end. Questions kept popping up like 'who is Bella?' and 'why would I ever leave Jasper'?

Alice was certain that if she could dream, it would have been of that girl.

When she arrives back in Forks, Jasper pretends that nothing has happened and they go on about their business. 

But on that fateful day, she meets her singer, Bella Swan and Alice's life would never be the same.


End file.
